Fade Walker
by Vizard97
Summary: Anton Garreth was born in the Free Marches and sent to the circle of Magi at a young age. At the age of 18 he escaped the Circle and fled to Ferelden, settling in the village of Fatum. Ten years later he will give up everything in order to protect that which he holds dearest.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I own nothing of this, Dragon Age and everything relating to Dragon Age are property of Bioware

This is my first attempt at writing really anything, Enjoy

* * *

><p>9:27 Dragon. Anton Garreth is an apostate hiding in the small village of Fatum, roughly a hundred miles from Lothering, in the Arling of Redcliffe. The village was built near a large trench, known as the Valley of Peace. Anton lived near the edge of the village with his wife, Elliana, and their two children, 8 year old Seth, and the newborn, Anita. Anton hid his magical power from the village, practicing it secretly in the Valley of Peace, which served as the graveyard for the village. Anton had been living in the village since he escaped from the Circle of Kirkwall, some ten years prior. He had married Elliana two years later at the age of 18. If Anton had his way, nobody in the village, save for his family, would know that he was a mage. His secret would have been safe, had the blight not descended upon Ferelden.<p>

9:30 Dragon. The rumors had been flying around Fatum for months. King Cailin was holding back the darkspawn invasion at Ostagar. The Blight would soon be ended. Nearly every able bodied man in Fatum had went south to assist in the war efforts. Several farmers, as well as Anton, the grave tender, had stayed in Fatum to keep the village moving along. Anton had told his wife that he had been dreaming of Ostagar. More importantly, he had been dreaming of the Darkspawn winning at Ostagar. His wife assured him that he was being foolish. He replied that she was right. This, however, did not stop him from uncovering the only relic of his time in the Circle, a dragon bone staff with a spear-like blade at the end. He had buried it in the Valley of Peace, knowing he would need it one day.

Anton knelt at the statue of Andraste in the chantry of Fatum, praying to the prophetess for wisdom in order to guide his family through the darkness of the blight. He heard the door open and close in the back of the chantry, though he made no indication that he had. A few moments later his wife knelt next to him, taking his hand.

"Anton, you know we have nothing to fear. The rumors of the defeat at Ostagar are just that, rumors. They were spread by deserters in order to justify themselves." She explained in a hushed tone, squeezing his hand.

"A detachment came through town this morning Elliana, they were Teyrn Loghains' men. They confirmed the rumors. According to the soldiers, the Grey Wardens led King Caillin to his death. Our king is dead, the vast majority of our army was destroyed. The Darkspawn are coming. We need to leave." Anton opened his eyes, looking at his wife. His green eyes were full of worry, betraying his otherwise calm demeanor.

Elliana bit her lip, thinking. "Maybe we could stay here, the Darkspawn have no reason to come this far east, right?" Her voice trembled, alluding to the tears that would soon follow. Anton pulled her into his arms, holding her as she began to cry.

"Elli...we need to go, for the sake of the children." Elliana merely whimpered, tears streaming down her face. Anton gathered her and lifted her to her feet, helping her off the altar and out the door. A few minutes later, the pair entered their home. Anton left her in the sitting room while he went to boil water for tea.

"In the morning, I want you and the children to begin packing. We can go north, to Denerim. From there we can take a ship to the Free Marches, I still have contacts there." He set the tea down in front of her and took a seat, sipping his tea carefully. Elliana nodded, taking her tea as well.

_'I merely hope we have time to get clear of the village before the horde is upon us.'_ Anton thought to himself as he sipped the tea. That night he walked into his backyard and watched the horizon to the south, where a faint orange glow was just barely visible. Taking a shaky breath, Anton set off for the great oak in the Valley of Peace, where he stashed his staff. He knew what that orange glow meant. It meant death. It meant destruction. It meant Darkspawn. Darkspawn that would be upon in the village in three days time.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Dragon Age is property of Bioware  
>Sorry for the short chapters, It's an issue I wish to work on<p>

* * *

><p>Anton rushed into his house, the door slammed against the wall in his haste. "Eli! Eli, get the kids and run! The darkspawn are only a few hours away! The whole village is running!" He dashed through his house, searching desperately for his wife and kids. He found them in the cellar, filling sacks full of rations. "The wagon is outside and it's ready, you need to go." He informed her, grabbed several full sacks, assisting his family in carrying things out of the house and to the cart.<p>

Half an hour later the cart was filled and the family climbed on. The whole family, except for Anton. "Anton, please, get on!" Elliana begged her husband from behind the reigns of the horses. "I can't Elliana….they'll catch us, all of us." He stepped back, staff in hand. "You and the children will survive, no matter what." His voice was barely more than a whisper. His eyes were steel, and Elliana knew there was no changing his mind. She nodded, tears leaking from her eyes. Anton kissed his wife and his children good-bye before Elliana snapped the reigns and the cart began to rumble down the road towards safety.

Half an hour later Anton Garreth stood on the road into the village, watching as the black wave of darkspawn approached. He drew the locket from his tunic, which was tucked into his light armor, mail, greaves, bracers, and opened it. Inside was a small portrait of his wife.

"You are my sunshine…my only sunshine. You bring me joy when the skies are grey" He sang solemnly under his breath. He closed his eyes, tears sliding down his face. He tucked the locket back under his tunic and wiped his eyes. He grabbed his staff, which had been resting on his back, and steeled himself. He started forward, determined to meet the black wave of monsters and nightmares head on.

With a battle-cry that would've earned the respect of a High Dragon, Anton dove into the horde, his blade spinning through the blighted flesh all around him. Spinning the staff, Anton sent a wave of magical flames rushing from the globe at the end of his staff, emolliating many of the darkspawn it crashed up against. Anton slashed and spun and parried through the horde. Despite his armor and his attempts at dodging, he was slashed on his left forearm and his right calf. The intense fighting drove Anton to the lip of the cliffs overlooking the Valley of Peace. A Hurlock struck at Anton with a savage roar, bring his long sword down at him. Anton was able to deflect the blade, giving him the chance the stab through his chest. However, that extended the spear. A second Hurlock knocked the staff up and out of Anton's hands, sending it spinning down into the valley.

Without the staff, Anton was forced to rely on his magic. He sent several arcs of lightning as well as gouts of ice and fire through the hordes around him. It was clear that his fight was almost over. Taking a breath Anton cast the Spell Might, allowing him to unleash the devastating Storm of the Century. To top it off, he also created a massive Fire Storm. With a gasp, Anton collapsed to his knees as his creations ravaged the darkspawn lines. The massive spells, however, were not enough. With a snarl a Genlock pushed forward and shoved his short sword through Anton's chest. Anton coughed, blood bubbled out of his mouth. He looked down at the sword embedded in his chest, then back up at the Genlock in front of him. With the last bit of energy he could muster, Anton grabbed the Genlock and threw him backwards, down into the Valley, a hundred feet below. This motion, however, caused Anton to fall back as well. As he fell through the air, his vision began to darken, and his dying thoughts were of a happier time.

9:20 Dragon. Anton Garreth stumbled into the village of Fatum, travel weary and starving, he collapsed on the doorstep of a young maiden, Elliana Hathum. The young woman found him and nursed him back to health over the course of three days. Anton eventually, after several months of Elliana's company, confided in her about his life in the Free Marches and about being an Apostate. Rather than reacting as Anton expected, Elliana merely told him that she didn't care what he had been in the Free Marches, all she cared about was that he was her friend now, and that he would always have a safe haven with her. Two years later, the two would meet in the Valley of Peace to be wed in the sight of Andraste.

9:30 Dragon. Anton's sight returned for the barest of moments, and all he could see were blue skies. He was laying on the floor of the Valley of Peace, his body shattered and broken. Despite the devastating pain he was feeling, a smile graced his lips as he thought about his wife and children, and that through his death, they could continue to live. With a smile still on his face, Anton closed his eyes and offered himself up to death. His soul entered the Fade for what would be expected to be eternity.


End file.
